Camping with Princess Mimi
by Princessstphanie
Summary: The guys bomb a comping trup on the girls. Not a big deal right? Well it sure is if your name is Mimi Tachikawa. What things happen between them when their weekend plans get turned into weekly plans? CHAP 7 IS FIRST SIX CHAPS REDONE W BETTER GRAMMAR


Camping with Princess Mimi's complaining

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Point of view- Mimi Tachikawa

**Princessstphanie- Ok, so this isn't the real chapter seven. I just went back and re-read this fic since I haven't updated in over two years and I decided it was one big grammatical mess and before I pick it up and start updating again, I'm posting this chapter which combines the first six chapters redone.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My friends Sora, Yolei, and Kari were sitting under a shady tree in our favorite park with me. Sora was pulling up random peices of grass, Yolei was blowing hair out of her face, Kari sat there watching the people who walked by, and as for me I was twirling my hair. The reason we were doing such random acts of boredom was because we were waiting for our boyfriends to come back from some secret man meeting they were having.

"What do you think is so important we couldn't hear it?" Sora asked as she turned her head towards Yolei.

"Who knows," she shrugged.

"They have been gone for like ever!" I complained growing tired of waiting.

"I know." Kari agreed as the guys finally walked over to us.

"Guess you all have been waiting to know what we are up to, huh?" Matt asked.

"Duh."

"Well, we are all going camping this weekened!" Tai exclaimed as my heart dropped.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"Isn't it great Meems?" Tai asked while giving me a hug.

"No Tai, it's not." I said releasing myself from the hug.

"Why not? It will be fun." Tai said trying to wrap around me again.

"Sleeping outside won't be fun!" I pointed out backing away from him.

"Yeah Meems, but you did that in the Digital World didn't you? It was just like camping." Tai assured.

"How many days is it?" Sora asked.

"All weekend. We get there Friday morning and leave Sunday night or Monday morning." Ken answered.

"See Mimi, that's not so bad." Kari said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"At least you get two days to pack." Yolei said realizing too late that what she said didn't help the situation very much at all, it only worsened it.

"Only two days to pack!"

"When I'm done, I can help you." Sora shrugged.

"I guess that's better, but I still won't be to happy about it."

"Thanks Mimi. It means a lot to me." Tai said giving me a kiss.

"Get a room." Kari said taking a peanut from TK's bag he had and throwing it at them.

"You'll learn Kari. Soon enough." Matt said as we all laughed.

"With me!" Davis shouted coming out from his hiding place behind a nearby tree.

"He's not coming is he?" TK asked his brother.

"Yes I am." Davis grinned.

"Only if he can find out where the campsite is at." Matt whispered back to TK.

* * *

Chapter 2- Getting packed

Point of view- starts with Tai, but switches a LOT due to my old bad writing skills...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So Tai, what are you taking on this trip?" Kari asked me as I pulled my suit case out of the closet we shared.

"Nothing special. How about you?" I questioned her as I watched her take her suitcase out right after me.

"Well my hairbrush, tooth brush, tooth paste, floss, just the basics along with some other things." She replied going in our bathroom and getting those objects and putting them in her suit case as I did the same.

"Should I take my football?" I asked her as she picked up random objects and added them in.

"If you want." She shrugged.

"What about my soccer ball?"

"Tai, why are you asking me?"

"Because you know stuff like this."

**…Matt's pov…**

This is going to be one weekend of romance for me and Sora. I can see it now! We will be sitting by the fireplace with everyone else asleep in their tents. We will be snuggling and becoming closer by the second. Then we will share the most romantic kiss ever. After the kiss I will tell her how much I love her. Wait, where is my gym bag?

"Fuck. I lost it already." I said to myself looking around for the black and blue bag.

I wonder when TK will be done arranging the tent sharing partners. I wonder if we will be letting us sleep with our girls or make us sleep with our friends. Hopefully girls.

**…Sora pov…**

This sucks ass. I have been packing for hours then when I finally finish I have to go and help Mimi pack! Helping Mimi pack is worse them packing for myself and Tai even! Even though he always asks a lot of questions. Mimi is so complicated though! She wants to take like 40 things of lip gloss and 20 things of mascara. Those two are so much alike! They both are hard to help packing. I don't see how they stand each other. They make such a horrible couple! Well I have Matt, so I should just let them be and not worry about it. Guess I had better go help Mimi now before she starts one of those annoying princess rants.

"Hey mom, I'll be back in an hour." I called out to my mom as I opened the door and headed towards Mimi's.

**…TK's pov…**

I so far have my usual hat and the hat Kari got me for my birthday that looks like my old hat from the first time we saved the Digital World. I also have the hat Matt and Sora gave me for last years Christmas. I have a picture of Kari and I in front of Matt and Tai. Then lastly I have my mom's list of emergency numbers. I still need a whole lot more stuff. So I walked over to my dresser. I took out three pairs of boxers, one had smiley faces all over it, one was black with blue flames, and lastly the one's Tai gave me the other day for absolutely no reason, they were black with red writing that said LITTLE DEVIL. Guess he was bored and saw them so he bought them and Mimi wouldn't let him keep them.

"TK dear, your pizza is ready." My mom said coming in my room with a smile.

"Thanks mom."

Oops, I was supposed to figure out the sleeping arrangements, I think I will have us sleeping with our girlfriends. I'm not sure though if that's a good idea though. I'll just let everyone take a vote once we get there, because I'm hungry.

**…Yolei pov…**

"Have any of you seen my headband?" I yelled out into the living room.

Then there was no response from any of them. Guess not. I also guess I will be forced to have to go and find it by myself. Oh well, could be worse. One of my brothers could of flushed it or something. Where did I have it last? When I got in the shower. So where would it be? I'll try the bathroom.

"Never mind." I shouted back into the living room. "Why do I even bother talking to them? It's not like they notice me all that much anyway."

**…Ken pov…**

This should be fun. I can become closer with Yolei and be outside being able to re-live the experience of being in the Digital World with my friends. Just without our digimon, I won't be evil to begin with, and this time we will have tents and actually have to sleep outside. Back in the Digital World, we could leave back anytime. But seriously, there is no telling how this trip is going to turn out. Matt and Tai will be pulling pranks on us all, Mimi will be complaining, TK and Kari will just be TK and Kari, and me and Yolei will just be there. Sitting by ourselves watching everyone else have fun. Then again, knowing Yolei, this could be pretty interesting after all.

**…Mimi's pov…**

"Thank god you're here Sora. I can't decide if I should bring the hot pink duffel bag or the light pink suit case to carry my make-up in." I explained the situation to my friend.

"How many bags are you taking?"

"Well so far I only have 4." I replied.

"The hot pink one then."

"Thanks Sora."

"This is gonna take a while." Sora sighed sitting down on one of my white bean bag chairs with pink polka dots all over it that I got at the American store we have at our mall called Icing.

* * *

Chapter 3- On the way there

Point of view- Mimi's

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Only moments ago did I make the guys carry my bags into the van. Matt somehow pulled some strings and got us a van that fitted all of us and our bags. If only he could of gotten us a hotel instead. I sat in the very back with Tai. I just sat, listening to everyone talking. You know it really isn't fair. They don't have the right to pull a girl into the wilderness away from the city and real food and even malls! It's not right!

"This is going to be so great Meems, you'll see." Tai said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure it is Tai." I replied staring at the seat in front of me.

"It will trust me, just give it a chance, for me." Tai said giving me the puppy dog face which always makes me give in, another thing that's not fair.

"You know I can't resist that face!" I said trying to look away, but the face haunted me.

"Please."

"Oh fine. But if I don't like it, I'm going to slap you." I said and he took it as a joke!

"Sure, you can even break up with me. But I'm telling you, you will love it when you get there." Tai said as I looked out the window at all the passing cars, lucky for me we still have a few more minutes until we leave the city for the country.

"So Kari, do you think you'll like this camping trip?" Yolei asked Kari who looked back at me.

"I might, more than Mimi anyway." Kari said in a joke like way, but I took it offensively. Is it my fault I'm in a bad mood? No!

"Your nice aren't you Kari?" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Yes she is." TK answered for her.

"Hey guys you want some music back there?" Matt called back to us, as we all thought the same.

"No." We all said because we all knew he would play one of his CD's. They got boring after hearing every single one of them 100 times.

**...2 hours later...**

"Almost there guys." Matt called back to us, who were all asleep or about to go to sleep.

"How much longer?" I asked with a yawn.

"About 10 more minutes, go ahead and wake them up will you Mimi?" Matt asked me as I nodded while playfully pushing Tai out of his seat. That's what he gets for not wearing a seat belt.

"Huh.. what.. huh?" Tai asked real quick trying to stop himself from falling.

"We're almost there."

"Is that all? Ten more minutes please." Tai said as I shook him again because he tried to nod off again.

"We will be there in 10 minutes Tai."

"Perfect." Tai said and then I glared at him. "Fine, sheesh."

"Yolei wake up." Tai shook Yolei awake who responded with a slap on the cheek.

"I should've warned you, never awaken Yolei with a shake or she will slap you or kick you as a reflex." I told Tai a little too late and he began to laugh.

"We're here." Matt called as Tai and I woke up Ken.

* * *

Chapter 4- Day one, part one

Point of view- Mimi

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is it?" I asked opened mouthed, but quickly shut it because I was afraid a bug would fly into it and then I would have to scream and wake up a scary bear.

"Yeah. Great isn't it?" Tai asked.

"God you're stupid." I mumbled to myself, but I think none of the others had noticed or cared.

"Feels good to be able to stretch me legs." A person we thought we wouldn't see for all weekend long said as soon as Yolei opened up her suitcase.

"DAVIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kari shouted, then felt bad for not only TK, but also herself knowing that he would just screw up the perfect weekend with her boyfriend, brother, and best friends.

"Simple, I crept quickly into Yolei's suitcase while she wasn't looking at me or the suit case and rode here all the way in the car inside of this suit case feeling really cramped." Davis said as if it were not that obvious, I really didn't care that much though, I just wanted to go home!

"Oh god. Well go back." TK ordered.

"What if I don't want too?"

"I'll make you." Matt answered

"Right.."

"Hey Davis, you didn't happen to see if I packed anything I might not want anyone to see and read it did you?" Yolei asked nervously. I think she meant a diary. I'm not sure, my sense is gone now that I know I'm going to be stuck here all weekend long. Even if it is with my best friends.

"What you mean your diary where you kept writing? I hope I'll become pregnant over this camping trip. That?" He asked as Yolei flushed not pink but red, pure red, blood red, bright like a clowns fake nose red, more red than ever before.

"What? He's so lying!" Yolei said as Ken looked down obviously in embarrassment.

"I am not! It was next to the page that said you thought Ken was going to propose to you soon." Davis said as Yolei turned even more red than before if that was possible.

"Liar! All that's in that diary is me saying over and over how much I love Ken!" Yolei insisted.

"Whatever. I know what I read."

"Baby, can we go home yet?" I asked trying to be sincere as I could of been.

"Sorry Meems, not yet." Tai said giving me a hug, as he did this I thought of something.

"Where are the tents?"

"Oh, don't worry they're under the seats. But I only brought four, where's hitch hicker going to sleep?" TK replied as he referred to Davis as hitch hicker.

"Oh don't worry about that either, I brought my own!" Davis grinned as TK nodded.

"Well, we're here. What do we do now?" I asked wondering what we could do outside all weekend.

"Well you girls stay here and the guys will set up camp and put little tags on the doors who sleeps in what tent. We're doing that in case if we get tired of each other we can stay with our friends." Matt said as all of us girls nodded and they left off without us to go set up camp I guess.

"This is so going to suck." I said.

"Maybe." Kari shrugged.

"Are you kidding? This trip is going to be so awesome, you just wait and see." Sora said as Yolei sighed.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Yeah, you know I think so, that's why I said it." Sora said as Kari and I laughed.

"Hey Kari, who do you want to sleep with?" Tai yelled over at us.

"TK!" Kari yelled back as the rest of us girls laughed.

"Who'd he think you wanted to sleep with? Davis?" Yolei said as we all laughed even harder.

"No, no, I got it. He thought it would be Samara!" Sora said as we all paused the laughter.

"Or Davis." Yolei suggested as we laughed again.

"Ok, we're done ladies, come on and see how you like the arrangements." Matt yelled about half an hour later.

"Ok we're coming." Sora yelled back.

So we walked to where the tent area was and of course they it marked which couple had what tent. That was going to be kind of obvious. It'll be like that the whole time, unless one fo the men try and pull some moves on us girls and we don't want it. Then we might change it some. But that's pretty doubtfull.

"So, camp's set up. What next?" I asked.

"How about some one on one time with my baby?" Tai asked.

"How about save it for later." I said as Tai's eyes got big like, almost like Davis when he thought Kari was going to say yes to him one time about going out.

"We could always play spin the bottle." Yolei suggested as we all knew it was pointless since all of us were already going out with someone else here, well except Davis anyway.

"Ok!" Davis answered for us all as we sat in a circle near the grill they had brought.

"Who first?" I asked.

"Me first!" Davis replied.

"Ok."

"Whoo hoo!" Davis said as he span the bottle and it landed in Kari, TK seeing this got red in the face.

"You know normally I would reject this for a while, but I really want to get back to the game so, what the hell." Kari said surprisingly as she french kissed Davis, who when it was done just stood there in shock of it all.

You see one of our long time rules was that you always had to give the person a french kiss. Oh and we make the person kiss even if they are the same sex. We did it just to spice up the game some. Even though, it just made more complaints and more fights.

"Um... I can't do it." Kari said seeing as how it landed on a certain person she could NEVER kiss.

"No way. I am not kissing my sister!" Tai shouted.

"Um... how about you just re-spin the bottle." I suggested as Kari nodded and did as told.

"Wow.. this should be weird." Kari said as she stared blankly at the person it landed on.

"Poor TK." Yolei laughed as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"First Davis, now Matt!" TK complained.

"You have to kiss your future brother in-law!" Yolei pointed out, not helping poor Kari much.

"It's alright, I think I can give you, and only once, permission to kiss him." Sora said as Kari got up and met Matt in the middle of the circle, surprisingly the kiss lasted longer than they expected.

"Okay, good enough." TK said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed as they blushed and sat back down so Matt could spin the bottle.

Matt and I kissed for a few seconds before it turned into a french kiss. Which is pretty odd considering some of our past experiences with this game. But I have Tai to do that with now, so I broke the kiss.

"Oh wow, this is new." Sora said sarcastically as I glared, pretty damn offended.

"Sora? What the fuck?" I said getting to the better of myself.

"Sor, Is there something wrong?" Matt asked as confused and offended as me.

"Why not just say it Matt?" Sora said as everyone was confused now.

"Sora?" I asked.

"That was the first time playing this game you two didn't start going all over each other while playing this game." Sora said having flashbacks I guess, but that was so not the Sora I knew.

"Let's continue this game tomorrow." Yolei suggested as Kari nodded and everyone around was silent. I looked over at Tai, he looked kind of hurt, Matt and I didn't do anything though! It would have been different if we would have kissed as passionately as we used to, but we didn't! Is he even allowed to get hurt because I didn't kiss his best friend like I do him?

* * *

Chapter 5- Day one, part two

Point of view- Mimi

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been a while since all that drama went down. It was getting dark, Sora still has refused talking to me or Matt. We didn't do anything! I find that wrong that someone can get mad at me for something I didn't do! Literally! Tai was just making small talk with me, what is wrong with everyone? Yolei and Ken are staying off by themselves, like trying too stay out of it. Davis has been gone for a while too, who knows where. Then TK and Kari were off swimming in the creek! This sucks!

"Let's go back home." I suggested.

"No." Tai replied.

"I agree with her, this trip which was planned to bring us all closer has only brought us farther apart." Matt said sticking up for my suggestion of going back home.

"Of course, he agrees with her." Sora said throwing her hands up and walking over to our tents.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Making sure you don't sleep in the same tent with me." Sora replied in a cold voice.

"But you're my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore. We're over, and I suggest you do the same Tai. It's obvious the two like each other." Sora said walking inside of her tent now.

"Fine then!" Matt yelled out at her, but she didn't reply.

"Whoa." I heard Ken mutter to Yolei.

"Great, now where do I sleep?" Matt complained.

"Tai, Matt can stay in our tent with us right?" I asked cuddling up to Tai who looked like he was deep in thought. I hope he wasn't taking Sora's words serious. I just wanted Matt to have a tent to sleep in instead of the ground. This is seriously bull shit! How can they be mad we didn't take our kiss farther?

"Yeah, sure." He replied. There he went again with the small talking one or two word replying!

"Tai. I don't know what the hell is wrong with everyone today, but you better start saying more than one or two words to me. Got that?" I shouted, growing tired of the silence I was getting for no reason.

"Well you don't have to worry about it much longer now do we? We're over Meems." Tai said walking off. WHAT THE FUCK!

"Fine then." I walked over to the tents before Tai could. I wasn't sleeping on the ground and I was pissed off anyway. I marked his name off and wrote Matt's.

"Matt. Ha, I knew you would do that! Glad I listened to Sora!" Tai shouted as I huffed and through his stuff out of the tent.

"Maybe I'm just more of a man!" Matt shouted back at Tai.

"Man? Don't shout out I'm not a man! You're the one who has to get others girlfriends and in the process lose their own!" Tai shouted yet back but this time at Matt.

"Ex-girlfriend." I corrected.

"Whatever, I'm gone. See you later guys." Tai said looking at Ken and Yolei who were just sitting there trying to process everything that just had happened.

"Glad that's over." I heard Yolei sigh.

"Isn't that the truth." Ken agreed.

I guess Sora was listening, that or those two had a plan. Because Sora came out of the tent and wrote Tai's name on her tent, and then threw Matt's stuff out. Then she stuck a sticky note on the tent that was asking Tai if he would go out with her. That bitch!

"Maybe in a while everyone will be cooled down and you all can become friends again." Yolei said hopefully.

"Maybe, if they don't start some more shit about us." Matt replied as I nodded watching TK and Kari walk back to our campsite soak and wet seeing as how they forgot to change out of their clothes.

"Hey where's Tai and Sora?" Kari asked squeezing some of the water out of her hair.

"Why should I care?" I replied.

"They broke up. Tai's somewhere out there and Sora's in her tent. Sora just put a note on the tent asking Tai to go out with her." Yolei explained as TK and Kari nodded not knowing what to say and went in their tent to change. Since Tai wasn't there to tell them not to change at the same time and Matt still being a little angry and not thinking straight.

"Cooled down yet?" I asked as Sora came out of her tent.

"Yeah, I was acting childish. Let's try and put this in the past. Hey shouldn't TK and Kari be back by now?" Sora asked trying to be peaceful again.

"Yes you were, and they're already back, they're changing." Then like that TK and Kari came out of the tent with new clothes on.

"Are things good again?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied messing up TK's hair, he would of took his hat as I know him so well to do, but it was hanging up drying with is clothes.

"Good, no more fighting." TK said as Tai came back.

"Read the tent, then come here I have something to tell you after your answer." Sora instructed as Tai did as told, the only thing I may miss about him.

"I sure will." Tai yelled out to Sora from the tent as he walked back over to us.

"Tai, we are going to act like that argument never happened and be peaceful." Sora said as Tai nodded.

"And finish spin the bottle!" Davis said coming back form who knows where.

"Where were you?" Ken asked with a laugh as him and Yolei walked over to us.

"Eating." Davis replied as Yolei smacked her forehead.

"You eat the food we brought on the trip." Yolei stated as Davis tried thinking.

"So?"

"I'm not even going to try making you understand."

"Ok then."

"But yeah back to the point, we are so not going to finish spin the bottle." I stated as everyone else made an uh-huh like voice and nodding along with me.

"Actually we could use some sleep." Ken pointed out.

"Sounds good. Night guys." Yolei said as her and Ken walked off too their tent.

"Yeah Kari, we should hit the sack too." TK said as I took it as something like 'Come on Kari let's go have sex without our brothers to bother us.' But they may be just sleeping.

"Yeah, we need to be able to get up early." Kari said as they walked off to their tent.

"Feel like going to sleep yet?" Sora asked.

"No." Tai replied.

"Me either." Matt agreed.

Then I yawned, "I am. Night guys."

"I guess I should go with you so I won't wake you up in the middle of the night." Matt said as I winked and we walked to our tent. Then form what I knew of Tai and Sora stayed up talking some more. As for what me and Matt did, was kind of similar to what I accused TK and Kari of doing, hey I mean just because we started going out today, we've known each other forever and have gone out previously. Mainly on and off during high school when I moved back.

* * *

Chapter 6- Day two, good going Yolei

Point of view- Kari

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was the second person to wake up, the first was Davis. I swear, I have no clue how that kid can just disappear, make us forget he was here at all, then reappear and be fully awake before anyone else. Besides the fact he didn't mention one bad thing about TK this morning yet. Who knows, maybe he's changed.

"So anyway as I was saying, he was all up in my face, so I just walked off. I didn't even resolve it with violence." Davis said as I thought to myself.

"You sure have changed."

"Yes I have, I like the new me."

"I do too."

"Hey Kari, Davis." Yolei said walking form her tent up to us and yawning. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I couldn't sleep at all last night! I swear you try sleeping with TK at night! He steals all of the cover!" I said as Yolei and Davis laughed. That sure hasn't changed.

"How about you Davis? Sleep good?" Yolei asked sitting down beside me and diagonal from Davis.

"Unless you have forgotten, I don't have someone to steal the covers away from me or to sleep good with at night." Davis said looking down at the ground.

"I was sleeping last night and I got a perfect idea." Tai said waking up and joining us.

"What kind of an idea Tai?" I asked suspiciously.

"We spend all day at the river beside us. Some can fish, some can swim, some can just sit on a rock with there feet in the water." Tai said as we looked like him as if he was crazy.

"I don't really think that's what'd I call a perfect idea." Yolei said to Tai.

"Yeah maybe before we leave." Davis said.

"I actually think it might be fun!" I said as Davis eyes lit up very fast.

"Yeah, let's wait for the others to wake up and then we can go!" Davis said enthusiastically apparently changing his mind after I put my two cents into it.

"Wait? Wait for what?" Sora said walking over to us.

"Nothing. We wait for nothing, just get in your bathing suit Sora. I'll explain as we change in the tent." Tai said as Sora nodded without saying yet another word and walked back to the tent she just emerged from.

"You can even change in my tent so you don't disturb TK while he sleeps." Davis said as then I thought he didn't change one little bit.

"No than-," I said getting cut off.

"I'll even leave the tent so you have some privacy." Davis said as I really couldn't believe it, this is not the Davis I knew. I figured he would suggest us changing at the same time while facing each other.

"Thanks Davis, you go ahead and change while I go get my suit." I smiled as he nodded and I was off to the tent, I guess Yolei had went and changed too because she was gone.

I slowly came into our tent and stepped over TK with all the covers still. Then got to my suit case and pulled out my pink and brown bikini. It really was cute. It was like a cowgirl design. Then I slowly went back over TK and out the tent and walked over to Davis's. But I think I walked in a little to quick for him. There he was, with no clothing on at all. Although he was holding his swim trunks in his hand. Just not over the part that needed to be covered over.

"Oh yeah, um.. sorry, I'll just be leaving now." I said turning around before he grabbed my shoulder and twirled me around.

"No, stay, it's ok."

"I really wouldn't feel comfortable." I said quite honestly.

"I'm telling you, it's ok. I won't be here much longer anyway." Davis said.

"I really need to go ahead and get changed, I'll just go back to my tent."

"Nonsense, I'll turn around for you."

"Well, ok." Then I took off my clothes unsure about it and with me not facing him and him saying he wasn't facing me, it wasn't so bad. Still don't intend on telling TK though. He would flip.

Then I thought I saw something from the flap of the tent, but just assumed it was a shadow. So I finished putting on my bikini and by the time I knew it, it had been like ten minutes or something because I heard everyone's voice outside except for TK and Ken's.

"It's ok Davis, my bikini's already on." I told him as he turned around to me with a smile and we walked out of the tent.

"I'll feel bad if I leave Ken, you go ahead. Kari you might want to wait for TK to wake up too." Yolei said as everyone else shrugged and went on to the river as I stayed behind and gave her an odd glance as she gave me an even more unexpected look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You should know! I saw what you did!"

"What did I do?"

"You were sleeping with Davis in his tent as we all were changing! I was you both bare in there!"

"I swear we didn't do anything. We were changing and we both had our backs turned." I said quite honestly.

"Didn't do anything my ass. You may be one of my best friends, but TK is too and I'm going to have to tell him. I'm sorry but if your going to cheat on him with Davis then he should at least know about it. Just one thing I don't get, why give up yourself to Davis?" She said as I looked amazed she didn't believe me! I mean this is me and Davis of all people we are talking about!

"Oh yeah Yolei, that's right I had sex with Davis about 10 minutes ago." I said sarcastically at about the worst possible time I could of ever said anything sarcastic.

"YOU DID WHAT?" TK yelled coming from the tent.

"I was being sarcastic! Yolei thinks I slept with Davis. Yet I did nothing!"

"I saw you two bare in the same tent together! What else am I supposed to think?"

"You were in a tent bare with him? Oh god you slut!" TK yelled at me as I began to blink back tears, TK has never even said slut before, so why did his first time calling someone that have to be me when I didn't do anything at all!

"I didn't do anything. But you know what, if you don't trust me…. Why are you still with me? You know what, we're over." I said running off to the river and leaving the two who just made me pissed off, light hearted, sad, and still some how find this funny. What is up with all this childish relationship issues this weekend? I can't believe TK would even think I'd do such a thing!

"Kari? Are you ok?" Tai said catching me as I almost ran slap into the river, I had tear stained cheeks and I don't even remember crying.

"Yeah. TK and I just got into a argument, but it's ok now, we're over." I explained as the people who were fishing walked over and the swimmers got out and then walked over to me.

"Kari, you poor thing. What did you and TK fight about? You two are like the peace solvers out of us." Mimi said giving me a hug.

"Yolei accused me of sleeping with Davis." I said quietly trying to avoid contact with anything, but at the same time the anger was rising above every other emotion I just felt.

"Davis? He got jealous of Davis?" Matt said bursting out in fits of laughter.

"What's not to be jealous about? I may not have slept with her, but hey lots of people are jealous of me." Davis said becoming a little more like the old Davis.

"You know what Davis, if they think I slept with you, which I know they must be feeling guilty after realizing they were wrong. Why don't we just go out?" I said caught up in all of this emotions and the moment as I saw Yolei and TK walking down here. I wonder why Ken's still sleeping?

"OK!" Davis replied real quickly.

"Kari are you sure about this? I think your just feeling a little upset right now." Tai said resting his arm on my shoulder.

"I don't know. Oh well, let's have some fun." I said as they reached here.

"Guess what, Kari just left your ass and she may already have another man!" Mimi called out as I felt somewhat embarrassed at finally realizing what I had just done!

"What'd I miss out on?" Ken asked still in all of his clothes and walking down.

"A lot. And you shouldn't hear it from TK or Yolei, you should hear it from Kari herself." Matt said as I grinned and began to explain it all, with Yolei budging in every five seconds telling her version.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- As I was fixing up the chapters I seriously had to stop and say to myself, **"What the fuck was I thinking when I wrote this?"** It makes them all seem so immature! Hopefully I can turn things around next chapter. If not I may end it a lot faster than planned, because from where I left off it's a pretty annoying fic and it makes me ashamed to say I wrote it. Even if I was in the sixth grade… that's not even that good of an excuse.


End file.
